Dreaming Reality
by Everybody Lies1
Summary: When a man arrives at the hostipal claiming that their world is fake and the dream world is real House gets intrigued.But the deeper he digs the more haunting simliarities he finds.Causing realationships to be strained and House questioning reality himsef


**I do not own House MD or any of its characters.**

**This is set in season five. Lets just say Inception was made already for the sake of Kutner and his boyish rants.**

**

* * *

**

Most people have two legs. They go through life doing normal activities. Walking on the beach with a loved one, swimming with friends, going on a bike ride with their son/daughter. They look for things to be wrongs with their lives, think it couldn't get any worse. But eventually they forget about it, move on. They go about their lives, continue on. Nothing to hold them back, everything to push them forward.

Other people, me to be exact and other unfortunates don't have the luxury that they have. Every day is a bad day. It starts when we wake up, one simple word. Pain. It burdens us everywhere we go, in every activity. People look at us with pity but forget about us the next minute. Instead their thoughts about the birthday gift for Bobby or what should I make for dinner tonight, I don't know. The few friends that I do have they feel chained to me. Know that they're the only ones that I have, feel guilty if they leave. Then there's the part where everyone thinks I'm an ass. Gets kind of bothersome after a while. Telling the truth makes you an ass? What kind of messed up person made that rule. I get things done, save peoples lives. How bad can I be by telling the truth and saving people's lives? Not to mention my witty sense of humor. Anyways, I'm going to go pop a pill, all of this character studying is making my head hurt.

House on House

Very slowly he cracked open his eyes. Cursing at a number of people he sat up in bed and massaged his leg. House made a mental note to himself to turn the heat up higher the next night, the cold made his leg cramp. He reached toward his dresser and grabbed the orange bottle from it. He popped a pill. Slowly he did his morning routine and went out the door to his motorcycle. He was greeted at Princeton Placebo by an angry looking Cuddy.

"Where you waiting there this whole morning just for me? I'm touched."

"Any reason your late again to work?"

"I'm late to work everyday. What makes today different," he asked limping toward the elevator.

"You're _three_ hours late to work and you didn't answer your cell phone."

"What ever happened to the agreement that we would wait three days before calling each other? Isn't that like the number one rule?"

Cuddy glared at him, "I don't have time for this, House. Do you know how busy I am? I'll let it slide this time but next time it's going to cost you."

"If you say so," he pressed the button to open the elevator doors.

"Are you saying that I won't?"

He took a deep breathe and thought for a second, "No."

"Because I will." She crossed her arms.

"I'll keep that in mind," the elevator doors shut and Cuddy sighed.

House walked into the team meeting room to find a couple of distraught doctors.

"Look there he is," said Taub, "I told you he was fine."

"House where were you?" asked Foreman in a strong voice.

"Soup kitchen. So are there any case files to look at."

"We picked on already," said Kutner.

"It better be a good one."

"Oh it is," said Kutner with a big smile on his face, "You won't believe the halucinations this guy has been having."

"Hallucinations? If that classifies as a good case then-"

"He thinks he's in a dream," said Thirteen.

"Yeah," Kutner continued, "He keeps thinking that he can fly and persuade people to do things, and get distraught that he can't. He's also seeing crazy things like ninjas chasing him or things like that."

House sighed, "Anyone ever think of checking this guy into a mental institution not a hospital?"

Formen shook his head, "He's been having seizures and He was brought here this morning when his brother found him passed out on the kitchen floor. His heart rate was really low. He's also been having this bad cough which is probably caused by liquid in the lungs. Urine's been dark too.

"It's the basic Inception scenario, maybe even the Matrix." said Kutner.

"Yeah," Taub glanced a strange look at Kutner, "Turns out he's been experimenting with lucid dreams for several years now. Has a blog about it on line."

"He's also twenty-five years old, five foot nine and has a history of drug abuse," Foremen concluded. He found it irritating that they left out those important details.

House took all of this in and went to the whiteboard, "Ideas?"

The whole team threw out many ideas into Thirteen finally spoke up loud, "Isn't it obvious? Drug overdose. Explains the hallucinations, slow heart rate, dark urine, and in rare cases seizures."

"Your leaving out that nasty cough that you all say he has."

"So he has an existing cough and then overdosed on drugs. You're just all so interested in his crazy hallucinations."

House opened and shut his mouth, "Fine. Test him for drugs, and give him an MRI on his brain. Come back to me with the results and we'll go on from there."

They all got up and headed out of the room. House sighed and popped another pill. Could this guy be as crazy as they said he was?

_In the patients room._

The doctors walked into the room to find a distraught man trying to break out of his restraints.

"Should we sadate him," asked Thirteen.

The three others nodded, they knew that they weren't going to get any information out of this kid. Charlie Madison was his name.

So Kutner took a syringe and approached the thrashing man, "Sir, you need to calm down. So we can ask you a few questions."

The man did no such thing in fact he became even more violent, "They're all keeping us in this world, restraining us! Don't you see? They need to be more powerful then us, to control us. Stop poising me with this liquid," the IV of course, "You will get this out of me."

The man made a tightened face trying to control Kutner but he simply glanced back and Foreman nodded at him. Kutner plunged the syringe into the mans IV and within seconds he was out cold.

House stared from the window slightly amused, "Cool."


End file.
